Knightjago 2
by AmInaCan
Summary: The ninja get called to in to act in a movie written by Dareth filled with absurd ideas that he supposedly got from "inspiration" .When they all talk it out will they agree to take part in playing this action sci-fi adventure ,or will they totally hate each other by the end of the discussion? Find out in the prequel/midquel /sequel to Knightjago 3 (Okay mostly the sequel).


**Author:This one actually has the ninja in it instead of just description that you need to know the context for in order to get the one is my second story in this style with the first one being Knightjago 3 ,and this one is basically a sequel with events occurring between both worlds takes place in Ninjago after they defeat the sky pirate season ,and after he Golden Castle movie for Nexo Knights. It's just fun to compare the two universes maybe someday after this I'll make an actual Nexo Knight ,and Ninjago cross over.I just have a hard time balancing so many characters,but until then I hope you enjoy this weird sort of self aware parody thingy.I bet you can tell who my favorite ninja is after this.**

Five Ninja walk into a room together with their colleague lounging on a chair next to a desk,"You called us Dareth?"

I sure did ,"he winked."and it's the Brown Ninja."

"Okay what do you want?"the red Ninja Kai said rather annoyed.

"Oh it's just that i got a Huge Mega Opportunity for you guys , that's right uh huh your welcome ."spins around in his rolly chair.

"What do you mean?,"Cole asked.

"You see you were a little short on show business Ninja sponsorship I put out for you but I got something how does starring in your own fantasy high tech adventure movie sound"grins and waves around his hands.

"Yeah we got more than our fair share of I just got back from single handily stopping evil sky pirates from crushing Ninjago not to mention saving all of you guys and Nya from a genie ."Jay said proudly.

"Umm I don't remember any of that stuff..."said Cole scratching his ectoplasmic head.

"Me neither .Did this happen while you were asleep Jay?"

"Jay I told you .Never mention that story again!"Nya angrily whispered in his just smiled.

"So is this movie going to be in like a documentary style then ,about us?" Kai was beginning to peak interest.

"Not exactly ,but here check it out for yourself ."randomly throws out scripts to each of them.

"Knightjago 2 seriously ?What kind of title is that?"yelled Jay.

"Dereth seems to have misspelled should not be an K in the front neither a G or an H in the middle instead there should be an N."Zane stated while marking up the title page."here for future preference ."holds it up to the self proclaimed brown ninja's face.

"No ,no it's suppose to be like that.Y'know it's like a Knight and a Ninja and a go ."

"Sounds Stupid!" Exclaimed Jay.

Nya flipping through"Wait a sec ,why am I playing a guy?"

"To balance out the cast. you gotta have diversity .otherwise critics go crazy if you know what I'm saying."

"But it says right here that there's a girl knight can't I just play her?"Nya huffed

"Yknow I would buuut we have someone else in mind for that part so sorry"

Loosing it,"Then then what is the point of-"

Kai interrupts "Hey will we be doing any actual ninjaing in this!"

Completely Ignores his question"Look guys its some stellar stuff trust me go ahead look over the script first and tell me what you think,"Dareth pushes them into a room and shuts the door.

Lloyd sighs ,"Huh might as well do what he says."starts flipping through,"Maybe were overreacting how bad could it be?"

They all start turning the pages at their own Zane being the first to finish and Kai the first to notice.

"Wow that was fast I haven't even gotten past page 2 what's the plot like then?"

"It doesn't make any sense .It says here that it takes place in mid evil times yet they ride around in giant vehicles and their weapons gain power based on the wifi connection?!

"Ha hahaha,"Jay starts laughingly statically " wifi that's hilarious ha imagine if we had to charge up every time we had to do spinjitzu."starts doing impressions,"Guys we have to defeat Pythor I'll have to use everything I've Kai no don't do it you only have two bars haha its too risky hahaha,"starts crying and wipes away his tears.

Cole glares at Jay on the floor until he stops "Ok that sounds pretty weird and all but my main concern is with these casting choices."

"I agree ."nodded Zane

"Like the guy I'm playing Axl I know I'm pretty strong but just look at his description .Nine feet tall as big as an ox I'm sorry but this dude doesn't sound remotely human. How am I suppose make myself that big anyway?I can't work out that well anymore because of these stupid inconsistent ghost physics ," crosses his arms as he vents out in frustration,"One minute I'm pushing up a dumbbell and the next minute it goes right through my hands. Then I solidify right as it drops on my foot."

"Why not just possess an ox?"

"You go possess an ox!"

"If you think that's improbable I have to play every robot sidekick at once how is that even possible ?"Zane starts shortening out from trying to comprehend the baffling concept.

"What they clearly casted you for that part just because your a nindroid .I CALL ROBOT DISCRIMINATION!"Jay yells and points his finger in the air.

"My problem here isn't the description I actually sort of look like this white knight ."Lloyd commented.

"Long tall and incredibly handsome(not as handsome as the brown ninja ) able to blind people with with his exeburent smile and hair so exceptionally wavy and blond that has been surely blessed by the godesses."Nya read in a sarcastic tone."Yeah just like you."

"Okay more or less but see this script makes me seem like a total self important stuck up jerk.I mean I didn't ask to be the center of attention when I became the green ninja"

"Maybe you should've thought about that and let me become the green ninja." he said under his breath.

They all groan ,"Kai I thought we were passed this ." Cole responded.

"Hey even Kai doesn't sound this bad just listen to this dialogue -Ahem- I the most honorable member of this team shall surely have the cape of gold bestowed upon me while I walk on the skulls of you dirty peasants so that you shall all worship me yada yada yada and something about other people wetting their clothes for some reason."He droned off.

"Wow excellent voice over there Lloyd,"Jay slow claps," It sure convinced like you guys got short end of the stick .I barely glanced over it ,but my parts is awesome I get a bow that shoots laser bullets and rides on a hover shield .How cool is that?"he begins making annoying laser sounds."Pew ,pew,PEW watch out Jay is coming after you on his floating skateboard."

Nya starred at her script with a furrowed brow which her brother noticed, "What are you still upset playing -"

"No no that's not it I mean after all it took you guys forever to figure out the identity of the samurai ."

"I totally called it first,"Jay smirked.

"No one cares,"they all responded.

"It's just that why does my guy have to be such a stick in the mud I appreciate a little training and all his lines are so serious."

"Nya ,"Said Kai buying her "If you don't want it do you mind if we switch parts then."That part sounds it suits me way better as me the serious leader also your'e pretty lucky to hang out with Skylar the actual female knight."

"I'm not sure I really have a say in this besides I thought you would like playing the lead you have more lines than all of us combined ."

"Yeah it's just ,it's ,...just Y'know ."puts his head down out of embarrassment .

"Woah hold on,Who is Kai playing?"Asked Jay desperately searching through the pages to find his name.

Kai out of fury used his elemental power to start Jay's booklet on fire.

"Woah...dude what the heck!"exclaimed Cole.

"Yeah what was that for are you trying to start the whole room on fire?"Jay said trying to stop the fire out," how am I suppose to know my lines now ?"

"You can borrow mine Pixel has already recorded all my lines in my database "Zane hands his script over.

"Thanks Zane,"glares at Kai.

Kai gave him an equal exchange,"Don't look at me ,you had it coming!"

"C'mon bro don't be such a baby ,"said Nya while putting out the fire with the water shooting out of her claws,"just tell them."

He sighed and pointed out his name and a minor illustration other ninja while starring shamefully at the ground.

"Pfft no way Kai is playing a clown!"burst out laughing once more much to Kai's dismay,"Haha this is a 10/10 script right it were totally doing this haha."

"No wer'e not no one agreed to do this!"he mumbled,"and besides it's a jester not a clown."

Cole wraps his shoulder around him"Hey you got the main part though Kai ,you've been begging our executives to give a role like this to you for weeks."

Face turns hot red and pushes Cole away," Not like this though this character is totally weak and pathetic .What will my fans think I'm literally playing the laughing stock of this entire thing,Huh!"

"That's why your'e perfect for it,"said Jay slapping his knees.

"Can some one kick him out please."

"It's just of piece of entertainment Kai might as well have a little fun with it."

"Oh yeah Nya weren't just complaining about your'e part being too boring ,Not to mention this guy is suppose to be the bad guy do I look capable of acting as anything ,but the hero seriously just look at me I'm way too good for that."

Cole smiled at that comment "There it is ,there's that ego we know and love."

"Hey I used to be a bit of a trouble maker once,said Lloyd casually leaning against the wall," messing with people can be kind of funny as long as they write it well."

"It's true villains can be quite complex if you look for their conflicting ulterior motives for their devious actions. While some of the main characters are meant to fill in certain archetypes for the audience to relate the antagonist can carry an entire plot with in stories just as this one the villain goes through an arc where they delve into the flaws of the charcter

"Exactly,I guess."

"Wow Zane are you sure you never went to film school or something?"said Cole clapping.

"So basically the person I'm playing is evil and spineless. Isn't that fantastic can I go home yet."

"Don't worry about it Kai ,look it says your'e only a secondary antagonist the main one is uhh.a..a book?"Lloyd looked at the page again rather confused.

"Whose gonna play a book would we just use a prop or something?"

"Oh I know whose perfect for this part,"said Jay raising his hand once again,"Lord Garmadon!Think about it he has a creepy accent,he was really weird looking that one time,he could also fit in the teacher/mastermind archetype that's way more interesting than something like the overlord ,aww too bad he's dead though."

The Ninja all give him blank stares ,"What?"Then his eyes make thier way up to meet Lloyd's"Woah sorry man didn't mean to go there it's okay buddy."Jay said giving him a super awkward hug."I did mean to y'know sound a jerk or anything or bring up the fact your was a .. you know what Kai is probably right I should go now."He lets go and starts making his way toward the door.

"I'm coming with you I have to get to the bottom of this garbage at the source,"said Kai storming out along with everyone travel back to the main room with Dareth sitting at a desk balancing a pencil on his claws which he drops as soon as they arrive.

"Oh Good you back! So uh whadya think who am I kidding of course I know what you think haha. You love it great our we'll begin filming next Friday,"he turns his back to them on his chair.

"Umm,"Nya began ,but was then cut off by a butt-hurt Kai who turned the brown ninja's chair back around.

"What do you take us for we never signed up for this why can't you see the person that wrote this is complete moron!"slaps his hand on the table."I can't think of anyone who would want to rehearse this lousy script...except Jay ,but he doesn't count!"

"Yeah about that.."said Dareth nervously rubbing his claws behind his neck ,"I uh sort of wrote it,but eh don't worry it's just a work in progress that's it!It'll get better once we start.I promise."

'I'm sorry Dareth ,but this whole Knight and Ninja thing seems really wierd even coming from you.I mean out of all the adventures you couldv'e adapted where did this idea come from?It seems so out of place."

"It is possible to have a faulty plot and concept ,and still come up with a good that chance is very unlikely."Zane affirmed.

"Okay I might have gotten a little 'inspiration' from that's not the important part what is ,is that the audience of yours they want something fresh that deviates from the typical Ninja formula you guys have been through."

"Then why not just hire actual screen writers and set up auditions .Y'know like what normal people do for this job!"said Cole grunted as he put his claws over his face.

"I uh-uh,"the brown ninja scrambled to think of a response.

"Anyways call me when there's a real Ninjago movie,I'm out." Kai handed back his papers and headed out the door with everyone trailing after.

Cole was the first to follow,"Ditto."

Then Zane,"Perhaps practice your writing skills a bit more next time."

After that was Nya,"You can still do it if you really want to just maybe hire actors instead of celebrities like us."

Lloyd also walked out ,but he refused to say much as he left.

The last to leave was Jay," I don't care what the others say this was the BEST THING I HAVE EVER READ! Call me in if it doesn't get shut down I play all the parts if you want,"he began laughing now for the millionth time as he walked ,"Haha Wifi like seriously what the heck!"

"Ha sounds like you guys got short end of the stick .I barely glanced over it ,but my parts is awesome I get a bow that shoots laser bullets and rides on a hover shield .How cool is that?

Afterwards Dareth makes his way to the top the building in a different room.

The Brown Ninja paces around the room sweating trying to cope with the blatant rejection the ninja gave him of his work ,until finally he kneels next to a seemingly normal fireplace.

"Hey it's me Dareth the Brown Ninja again just wondering if you want maybe hear me out again or something like yeah I'm really thankful for the 'inspiration' you gave me the other day and stuff .Though I wondering if you could give me some more perhaps something even better . Sorry I tried to take credit for everything earlier ,but y'know brown ninja 's gotta do what a brown ninja's gotta do."He kept starring into the eternal flame,"I mean I took most of the creative liberties anyway all you gave me last time was this,and I'm not even in it,"holds out some crudely drawn pictures with Ninja knights,"The idea was approved by the directors ,but next time can you put a plot together to so I don't have to put sooo much effort into throwing something together."The flame kept on burning without anything of substance happening,"Fine,don't talk to me then I don't need your divine inspiration anyway I could come up with something successful all on my own. By the way can I have that recent Ninjago history book back the Library says it was due a month ago."The flame still does nothing and Dareth starts to loose it and reaches his claws towards it ,"C'mon I don't care just give me something ,ANYTHING!"just then his hand caught on fire."Ow! Ow! OWWW!"he runs for the nearest sink and turns it on,"Ahh ahh ahhhhh...what am I going to do?"

 _Meanwhile In Knightonia_

The Book of Monsters rests calmly on the floor relieved from the stressful events of the previous night,coincidentally he starts talking in his sleep"aww year right there a little under the paragraph with the dent in it y'know,aww yes that's good. Hey don't don't turn to that page no no." he woke up and starred wide eyed at jester scrumming his claws through him.

"Just what do you think your doing!"he yelled.

"My movie script ,the one I made last night c'mon ya kept it with you right? it's got to be around here somewhere,"Jestro begins to shake the book to see if it falls out.

"Hey woah woah Woah! putting your hand inside of me without permission is a strict violation of my body...It makes me feel extremely uncomfortable."

"But your a book."

"Well okay Mr. smartypants would it be okay if stuck myself down your intestines while you sleep ,huh!Are you listening!?"

The Jester continues to mindlessly search around their general area"Yah sure, okay ,fine, whatever...Hey bookeeper have you seen it?"The short red monster nodded no ,but tried to tilt his head to the book of monsters direction.

"Look it probably blew away while we was sleepin,"the book lied.

Jestro's hat drooped down as his face was covered with disappointment,"Oh,that's too bad I was really looking forward to-," his hat suddenly props up again,"Wait a second! I can just rewrite another one ,and this time you can teach me how to put actual words on it."

"I would but uh,"glances around looking for a distraction" oh look at that the suns already up,that must mean the knights are that much closer to retrieving the next 't you want to find it first so you can become more evil and fulfill your destiny?We don't have time to create B-list productions on the run."

"Y'know what, your'e right who needs a crummy movie script when I can just play the part in real life," Jestro says smiling with a fire in his eyes.

"That wasn't what I was going for."he says as his apprentice goes into a somewhat delusional state putting his body into all sorts of bizarre poses.

"C'mon book ,eh hem I mean evil Lord Garmadomm let us fight to the death using only our bare hands and feet."

Book of Monsters roles his eyes,"Yeah like I totally do that right now,are you ready to die of embarrassment yet?"before he finished the Jester had already ran off into the distance.

"Look out Nexo Knights get ready for the wrath wrath of me Jestro the Legendary Fire Ninja. NINJAAA- ooff-,"he tripped over himself while spinning,but immediatly got back up again,"GOOOO!"

The Book of Monsters looked up at the bookkeeper "Sometimes I believe that kid is a lost cause." The Bookeeper just tilted his head away from him and grunted."What do you mean let him keep on dreaming you know what it does to him.I seriously regret ever eating that thing in the first place this is even worse than his moody 'ugg I don't know if I really want to be evil' phase . I can't have him aspiring to be anything my puppet especially something this stupid ,what you know that was the plan the way you sure you took care of the paper?"he nodded back to the book.

Book of Monsters sighed with relief,"Good because I'd feel sorry for any sucker that had to grace their eyes upon 't people just realize that somethings just aren't meant to go together?"


End file.
